Coaxial cable is a typical transmission medium used in communications networks, such as a CATV network. The cables which make up the transmission portion of the network are typically of the “hard-line” type, while those used to distribute the signals into residences and businesses are typically “drop” connectors. The principal difference between hard-line and drop cables, apart from the size of the cables, is that hard-line cables include a rigid or semi-rigid outer conductor, typically covered with a weather protective jacket, that effectively prevents radiation leakage and protects the inner conductor and dielectric, while drop connectors include a relatively flexible outer conductor, typically braided, that permits their bending around obstacles between the transition or junction box and the location of the device to which the signal is being carried, i.e., a television, computer, and the like, but that is not as effective at preventing radiation leakage. Hard-line conductors, by contrast, generally span considerable distances along relatively straight paths, thereby virtually eliminating the need for a cable's flexibility. Due to the differences in size, material composition, and performance characteristics of hard-line and drop connectors, there are different technical considerations involved in the design of the connectors used with these types of cables.
In constructing and maintaining a network, such as a CATV network, the transmission cables are often interconnected to electrical equipment that conditions the signal being transmitted. The electrical equipment is typically housed in a box that may be located outside on a pole, or the like, or underground that is accessible through a cover. In either event, the boxes have standard ports to which the transmission cables may be connected. In order to maintain the electrical integrity of the signal, it is critical that the transmission cable be securely interconnected to the port without disrupting the ground connection of the cable. This requires a skilled technician to effect the interconnection.
A type of connector usable on cables is the compression type connector, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,123. Compression connectors utilize a compression member that is axially slidable with relation to the connector body for radially displacing connecting and sealing members into engagement with the cable's outer conductor. A compression tool that slides the compression body into the connector is used by the technician to effect the connection, and due to the physical constraints of the compression member and connector body, it is impossible for the technician to use too much force to effect the interconnection. Thus, compression connectors eliminate the assembly drawbacks associated with threaded, and to some degree, crimp type connectors.